


smarter than he thought

by dizzyondreams



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, asexual kaworu, fingerin and cuddlin heck yeah, karlshaun, wow be still my beating heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their strange half-friendship had gone the way which many friendships do when bored, hormonal teenage boys have too many long, lazy afternoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smarter than he thought

There were a lot of things about Nagisa that Shinji found irritating. His constant pestering, his naivety, those wide-eyed, blank looks of confusion, the way he’d weaselled under Shinji’s skin and made Shinji want him.

One of the most annoying things was his absolute, outright _idiocy_. Whether it was about people, customs, schoolwork, conversation - Nagisa was ignorant of it. Shinji honestly had no idea whether he was putting it on or not.

Studying with him could only be described as a chore. He’d abandon the assignment in about half an hour and spend the rest of their study period playing footsie with Shinji underneath the table, smiling guilelessly whilst Shinji did his best to ignore him. Ignoring was kind of hard though, when Shinji had an admittedly attractive guy’s foot moving along his inner thigh. Especially when Shinji had been kinda sorta _with_ the admittedly attractive guy for a couple of months now.

“Quit it.” He hissed, scooting backwards in his seat as Nagisa’s toes ghosted across his crotch. “Nagisa, fuck off.” He glared across at Nagisa’s amused smile. “I mean it.”

“You’re hard.” Nagisa commented blithely, and cocked his head to the side. “Why is that?”

Shinji rolled his eyes and felt his face heat up in embarrassment. “You’re so weird.” He muttered. Like Nagisa had never seen him hard before. Their strange half-friendship had gone the way which many friendships do when bored, hormonal teenage boys have too many long, lazy afternoons. “You know why.”

“Well,” Nagisa cast his gaze to the ceiling. Shinji watched the long, white line of his throat as he swallowed, and was annoyed at himself for finding it arousing. “I know that it happens when the erectile tissue fills with-”

Shinji cut him off with a hand slapped across his mouth, having lunged across the table to stop the embarrassing words Nagisa was saying. “Nagisa, I swear to God.” He grimaced as Nagisa’s tongue probed his palm and whipped his hand away. _Of course Nagisa was the sort to lick someone’s palm if it was over their mouth._ “Ugh, you’re disgusting.” The outline of his hard cock in his trousers through said otherwise, however, and Shinji felt himself flush as Nagisa’s gaze flicked down.

“Shinji, would you like me to take care of that?” Nagisa said carefully, red eyes trained on the front of Shinji’s trousers. Shinji blushed darker.

“Don’t ask like that!” He said irritably, retreating back to his seat and picking up his pencil. If only he could become focused on these equations again, that would do it. “It‘s embarrassing.” He glared daggers in Nagisa’s direction and ignored the throbbing between his legs. “Be quiet, I need to do my work.”

Nagisa gave him a considering look before Shinji broke eye contact and dropped his gaze to the paper in front of him. “If I do your homework, then you can take care of your problem more quickly?” Nagisa asked solemnly, and Shinji almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

“Nagisa, you can’t even do your own.” Shinji muttered, pencil touching paper but not writing anything, mind trying to grasp together the strands of his last coherent thought. That was another thing about Nagisa, he was just so _distracting_.

“That’s because I don’t want to do my own.” Nagisa said, like duh. His hand was reaching across the table to pull Shinji’s worksheet towards him before Shinji could react. “Leave it to me, Shinji.” Nagisa said seriously, and bent his head over the paper. 

He got it done surprisingly quickly, pen flying over the paper without hesitation before pushing it back towards Shinji after about ten minutes. “Now, shall we go to your bedroom, or do you want me to touch you here?” His eyes were heavy and serious, and there was a smudge of pen on his nose. Shinji rolled his eyes and shoved the worksheet into his folder without checking it. 

“My bedroom, obviously.” He muttered, and ignored Nagisa’s answering pleased grin. “And wipe that pen off your nose.”

Shinji hovered awkwardly in the door of his bedroom when they reached it, unsure. They’d never really _planned_ ahead like they had now, and he wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Nagisa just breezed past him and strode to the bed to flop down, all long limbs and silver hair. Shinji gingerly laid next to him on his side, and flinched when Nagisa turned over and nuzzled his face into Shinji’s neck.

“Kaworu.” He grumbled, ignoring the pleased little sound from Nagisa when he used his first name. He shuffled back to make a little space as Nagisa’s fingers went to the front of his shirt and began to unbutton it. He was always quick with undressing Shinji, always eager to get his hands on Shinji’s bare skin and _cuddle_. “Slow down.”

Nagisa made a whiny noise and shoved at Shinji’s chest until he sat up to shrug his unbuttoned shirt off. “I just want to touch you.” He said, and Shinji turned his head away, blushing. 

Nagisa liked touching Shinji and liked making him come, liked sharing closeness with him, but wasn’t too fussed on being on the receiving end of fooling around. It bummed Shinji out a little, because Nagisa was stupid pretty and yeah, really irritating, but Shinji sometimes wanted to touch him. He didn’t mind too much, though. Nagisa preferred cuddling, which Shinji found comforting and nice - not that he’d _ever_ admit it - so it wasn’t bad.

“What do you want me to do?” Nagisa asked seriously, having divested Shinji of all his clothes save his underwear. 

“Take _your_ clothes off?” Shinji prompted, and hid a smile when Nagisa looked down at himself in surprise, as if he hadn’t noticed that he was still completely dressed, belt and all. Shinji palmed himself through his underwear as he watched Nagisa undress, hips jerking up into his hand when Nagisa fixed heavy, red eyes on him and smiled lazily.

“Shinji.” He murmured happily, bare skin cool against Shinji’s over-heated chest as he leaned over him. Shinji cupped the back of Nagisa’s neck to drag him down to his level and to catch his lips in a kiss that tasted like sweet black tea. Their hips pressed together and Shinji let out a shaky moan against Nagisa’s lips. Nagisa hummed happily.

“You want me to do that?” He asked, tipping his head to the side and smiling gently as he pressed his hips down against Shinji’s hard cock. Shinji gasped and scrabbled at Nagisa’s shoulders, the hard line of Nagisa’s cock settling snugly against his own.

“ _Yes_.” He hissed emphatically, as Nagisa’s hand curled around the jut of his hipbone for better purchase as he ground his hips down against Shinji’s. “Fuck, _Kaworu_.”

Nagisa hummed and pressed his lips to the underside of Shinji’s jaw, flicking out his tongue to taste the skin there. Shinji made a strangled noise. “Kaworu, could you-” He broke off, finding it hard to form a sentence when Nagisa was grinding against him like that. He wanted to make sure Nagisa wanted to do this as much as he wanted to do it. “Would it be okay…I mean, would you like to, uh.” His face was heating up with embarrassment, and Nagisa’s level gaze was intimidating him. “ _Fingermemaybe?_ ” He said in a rush, and squeezed his eyes shut. He heard Nagisa laugh, and when he opened his eyes again, ready to snap at him for making fun of him, Nagisa was kissing him again.

“Yes, okay.” He said, ever graceful even when half nude and flushed. “I’d like to do that for you.”

“A-are you sure?” Shinji stuttered out, stunned out of irritation. “You don’t have to.”

“I know.” Nagisa murmured, and moved so he was kneeling between Shinji’s legs. He gently pushed them wider, and shot Shinji a grin. “Will you pass me the lube?”

Shinji usually kept a bottle under his pillow, but to his dismay he realised it had slipped down the back. He shot Nagisa an embarrassed glance. “One minute.” Nagisa sat back on his haunches and gave Shinji an amused smile. Shinji could have punched himself, but instead cast his arm down under his bed, fingers scrabbling around for the bottle of lube.

“Got it!” He said triumphantly, brandishing the tube before placing it in Nagisa’s waiting hands. His eyes flicked down to the bulge in Nagisa’s underwear, and he swallowed. “Would you like me to…?” He gestured towards Nagisa’s crotch.

Nagisa seemed to consider this, fiddling with the bottle of lube as he did so. “Maybe?” He thought for a minute longer, then shrugged. “No, actually. I’m fine.” He leaned forward to splay his hand against the skin of Shinji’s chest, white against tan. “Lie back, now.”

Nagisa was a lot less annoying when it came to sex, Shinji thought, as he let himself be pushed down and spread out. His underwear came off him as quickly as the rest of his clothes had, and he turned his face away, slightly embarrassed, when Nagisa placed his palms on Shinji’s thighs to spread them wider.

Nagisa was always careful when it came to sex, and Shinji always liked to make sure he was completely _present_ for it. There were times when Nagisa had completely frozen up and they’d had to stop it and put a film on and do something relaxing until it passed. Right now, Nagisa had one finger inside Shinji, slick and warm and good, and looked alert and pleased whenever Shinji shuddered or moaned as he moved. Shinji just gripped tightly onto Nagisa’s arm and tried not to make ridiculous facial expressions as Nagisa crooked his finger inside him and brushed over a spot which sent warm static to his stomach.

“More?” Nagisa breathed, and when Shinji nodded desperately he drew his finger out, poured some more lube onto the digits, and promptly sank two slicked-up fingers into him. Shinji’s breath caught in his throat at the feel of Nagisa’s fingers stretching him, harsh and hard and _incredible_.

“Kaworu, fuck.” He choked out. “Yes, please - like that, I’m-” He broke off as Nagisa’s fingers pressed against that place again, deliberate and rough inside of him and fuck. When did Nagisa pick up that he liked it rough?

“Shinji.” Nagisa muttered, breath hot on Shinji’s lips as he leant over him for a kiss. The change in position made his fingers press against Shinji’s prostate again, and he whimpered embarrassingly, drawing a smirk from Nagisa as he angled his fingers to stroke it again. “There?”

Shinji just nodded again, not trusting himself to be able to string a sentence together when Nagisa was fingering him rough and fast. “Fuck.” He muttered instead, shifting his hips and rocking himself down on Nagisa’s fingers in tiny motions, fingers gripping so tightly around Nagisa’s forearm that he couldn’t feel them anymore. His hair was sticking to his forehead and every movement of Nagisa’s fingers inside him sent tiny bursts of electricity up his spine. He closed his eyes for a moment, zoning out on the feel of Kaworu’s hand on his cock, slow and light, barely touching. When he flicked his eyes open, Kaworu was watching him fucking himself on his fingers with a heavy gaze.

“You look beautiful.” He muttered, and Shinji grimaced and unclenched his fingers from the sheets to swat Nagisa half-heartedly on the shoulder. _Embarrassing._

“You still here?” Shinji gasped out, voice hitching as Nagisa closed his hand around his cock for real now, and the slick slide of his fingers mixed with the firm, sure grasp of his hand on Shinji’s cock made Shinji groan and arch his back against the bed.

“Still here.” Nagisa murmured and quickened the motion of his hand on Shinji’s cock as he slowed the movements of his fingers inside Shinji until it was teasingly, achingly slow. Every pass of his fingertips over Shinji’s prostate tipped him closer to the edge, and it didn’t help that Nagisa was nosing along his jaw, stopping to suck marks into the skin of his collarbone, hand still keeping that maddeningly firm pace on his cock.

Shinji dragged Nagisa down to his level as he came, hand buried in the thick, flyaway mess of Nagisa’s hair. He gasped into his neck, shivering and hips twitching as Nagisa stroked him through his orgasm, nose pressed into Shinji’s temple and breath warm in his ear.

They lay there like that for a few minutes, feeling each other’s chests rise and fall as their breathing slowed and evened out. Nagisa locked his fingers in Shinji’s hair after wiping them off on the sheets, and pressed tiny kisses to the skin of his throat. Shinji slowly unclenched his fingers from Nagisa’s hair as he came back to himself, running his fingers down the knobs of Nagisa’s spine shakily. Nagisa was all interesting angles and pointy limbs and Shinji traced the little pink lines along his spine that he knew were there without looking. Stretch marks from growing too fast. Shinji felt a rush of affection well up in him.

It was Nagisa who spoke first. “Maybe we should get cleaned up.”

Shinji nodded, but didn’t make any move to unlock his arms from around Nagisa’s waist. Orgasms made him clingy. “You okay?” He mumbled, feeling loose and warm and pleased. 

“Yes.” Nagisa said, then pinched his side, laughing when Shinji yelped. “But I need to shower.”

“Okay.” Shinji huffed, and went limp enough for Nagisa to extract himself from his arms. “You want me to come in with you?”

Nagisa nodded, and grinned. “Yes, please.”

\----------

When Shinji got his homework back the next day, he gaped at it in surprise. Slowly, rigidly, he turned in his chair to raise his eyebrows at Nagisa, who was giving him the thumbs up from a few seats away. Slowly, he turned back, eyes snagging on the big, red 100 scrawled at the top of the paper.

 _Huh,_ he thought, _maybe he’s smarter than I thought._ The realisation was not comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> so there was a prompt for this (smarter than anyone thought) which i used very loosely as an excuse to write smut
> 
> this is my first contribution to the evangelion fandom so i hope you enjoy!!


End file.
